Mass Loud Gate Effect
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: Lincoln Loud, after been enlisted as a Marine on board the USASV Normandy, commanded by Captain Anderson, and Commander John Shepard. Alongside Lincoln's friend Ronnie Anne. The Normandy embarks to Eden Prime to pick up a Prothean Beacon. However, unaware of the dangers that could threaten the existence of the United Systems Alliance, and the Galaxy as a whole. Remade from original
1. Timeline

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect, Gate - JSDF, Loud House, Avatar, Dragon Age or any others, they all belong to their rightful owners.

.

.

.

.

Unknown BCE:

The Leviathans dominate the galaxy, enthralling every new sapient race they encounter and protecting them in return for tribute. The Leviathans consider themselves thegalaxy's first and only apex race.

After observing that their subservient races create synthetic races who consistently and violently rebel, the Leviathans create an Intelligence to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy.

The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate.

The Leviathans create the Xarathi race to combat the Reapers and the Intelligence, the Reapers discover it. and the remaining Leviathan retreats to deepest space, and the Xarathi were quickly been inprisoned on the Leaviathan prison world now the reaper world to Trap the Xarathi forever. the Intelligence create the Mandate Prison AI to watch the whole Reaper prison world to keep the Xarathi in cyrogenic Stasis.

The Intelligence builds the Citadel and mass relay network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests.

The Keepers were the first to fall into Reaper trap and were Enslaved to maintain the Citadel for every 50,000 year cycle of genocide.

* * *

1,000,000,000 BCE:

The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

* * *

65,000,000 BCE:

Somewhere from an pocket Dimension, their is Prehistoric Earth ruled by the Troodontosaur Ecumene. They are watching and waiting if they will enter the MGED (Mass Gate Effect) Universe

* * *

40,000,000 BCE:

the Arklanian Imperium (A different species of kett but with four eyes and bulky bone exoskeletons, my alien OC race) Achive space-flight and begin to enslave the entire Galaxy into their Empire. they are the First to discover the Reaper genocide by researching previous Alien civilization ruins that knows the Reapers, the Arklanian devolup research to create advance Technologies to combat the Reapers and continue to enslave the Galaxy.

the Arklanian create AI's to counter-attack any Reaper indoctrination. and they build secret bunkers on unknown planets that have no Mass Relays.

the Reapers invade the Galaxy and immediatly wiped-out the Arklanian's and their AI servents and slave races. unknown to the Reapers, the Arklanians purge any data of their secret bunkers without any Reapers knowing them.

* * *

37,000,000 BCE:

An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

* * *

298,000 BCE

The ancient arthenn race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3.

* * *

125,000 BCE:

Ancient spacefaring races called the thoi'han and inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers.

* * *

118,000 BCE:

the Reapers wipe-out the alien civilizations on the Galaxy and retreat to dark space. the Inusannon survived thanks to their bio-Engineered AI robots they created to defend against the Reaper incursion, the AI robots later rebelled against the remaining Inusannon and forced them to retreat to deep space. the AI's name themselves the Jor Singularity.

Ilos, the homeworld of the Inusannon is left by the Inusannon and the Jor ruled there. but later the Jor left Ilos to search their new homeworld.

The Thoi'han builted Cyro Stasis pods so they can survive withour Reaper detection and indoctrinated sleeper Agents.

* * *

68,000 BCE:

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct Inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.

At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

* * *

50,000 BCE:

the Protheans Visit earth and begin to research on japan of the mysterious gate that has magic. the Eezo-magic exposes the Protheans, and the Exposed Protheans devolup green Biotic powers and arcane magic and lived longer. they are named the Archknights (inspired from Prothean Archknight, go look that up).

* * *

48,000 BCE: Fall of the Protheans:

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

the Hyanmur (a Crossbreed between a sloth and lemur alien race, very energetic, and with four Arms, my OC alien race) achieve space-flight, They discover the reaper genocide. So they destroyed they own Spacecraft and Satellites so the Reapers thinks their Pre-spaceflight Species and left them alone.

On Ilos (Former homeworld of the Inussanon), a small group of Prothean scientists has trasported from Ilos to the Citadel to sabotage the keepers in order to prevent the Reapers from returning to the Galaxy. They were successful, but without food or any supplies. The scientists died out on the Citadel.

* * *

47,600 BCE:

After the Reapers left the galaxy, the Hyanmur achieve space-flight again. they start to Colonize far worlds and not go to the Citadel and remain Vigilant.

* * *

40,000 BCE:

Unknown aliens from planet Torlan VI, have developed an AI civilization. The AI's were named the Torlans.

* * *

13,000 BCE:

The Turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

* * *

6000 BCE:

Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs an AI-managed starship equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousnesses. The starship begins a journey throughout the galaxy which lasts for the next 8,000 years.

* * *

1900 BCE:

Tuchanka, the Krogan homeworld, has developed into Krogan Empires and Republics. However, with resources scarce, animals dwindling (Except the Varren), and over population because of their birthrate. The Krogans battle each other in the civil war, which enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans. Who fight over scarce resources and territory.

* * *

1800 BCE:

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the Rachni were the first to rediscover the relay.

* * *

600 BCE:

the Gaoi'roug empire (an Avian-Elephant alien Species, my OC alien race) achieve Space-flight. they begin Assimulating other alien species to there empire for protection and security, the Gaoi'roug wants to unite the Galaxy from dangerous threats such as Slavery and War and Malevolent alien races.

the Gaoi'roug build esbassies for each race they Assimulate. and they established the democratic group called the honorable Council. the honorable Council is made of mighty Gaoi'roug councilors of Different ranks such as the Master chef, the Great builder, the Mighty General, the wealthy Trader and the peaceful Diplomat. and the rest of the Councilors are Assimulated races they encountered.

* * *

580 BCE:

Thessia, the Asari homeworld, has discovered Prothean technologies there. And begins to reverse-engineer the ancient tech left by the Protheans.

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

The Asari believed themselves to be the only surviving race (Other than the extinct Protheans) out in the galaxy, until 60 years later.

* * *

560 BCE:

the Thraxarians were attacked by Turians forces before the Unification Wars, and the Thraxarians were driven from their homeworld. they colonized Distant planets away from Turian space and beginning to plot their revenge against the Turian race.

* * *

520 BCE:

The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the Asari. Which makes the first ever sapient race discovered by the Asari. The Asari and Salarians now know that they are not alone in this Galaxy (Other than the extinct Protheans).

* * *

500 BCE: Founding of the Citadel Council

The Citadel Council is formed. The Asari and Salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new Asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the Volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the Volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the Galactic Credit and links all galactic economies.

The Turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of Turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between Turian colonies continues for decades.

the Gaoi'roug Empire discover the newly Space-flight Fennett species (subspecies of kett, my OC race) on their mining operations, and first contact was made, the Fennett joined the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Council grants the Volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the Batarians. The Citadel were weary of Batarian-practiced slavery, the council forbades the Batarians from praticing slavery in Citadel Council space. However the Batarians are granted an embassy a century later.

The Asari discover the Elcor home system and help the Elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one Elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the Hanar and the Quarians. Both races are later granted embassies on the Citadel.

First Contact is made with the Unatarians (an Dark Mole-Mouse like Bird Species with six Eyes and bat wings on their Back, my OC alien race) from Planet Unus, they have Special Crystals for using Crystal technology Combined with Mass Effect technology. and they were Granted an embassy.

the Benagello (an Amphibean Alien Race with of Large Fin on their Heads. and two Small long proboscis Tubes with Razor sharp teeth, But their Hebivores, my OC alien race) Go's to the Citadel, Using mass effect Technology. First contact was made and the Benagello's were Granted an Embassy.

An Mammalian-Like Reptile race of Hion'norks (they look like Gorgonopsis but with a Giant arm and legs and stands upright, my OC alien race) Made first contact with the Citadel. and were Granted an Embassy.

Expansion across Citadel space increases due to many relays activated without trouble (Until the Rachni wars)

The Citadel Council has developed colonies in the Terminus Systems, believing the Terminus to be a ideal spots for mining and agriculture.

The Batarians have developed pirates and slavers in the Terminus Systems. Which worries the Citadel races.

The Hion'norks reforms their government to the Hion'nork Labor Union, due to Hion'norks great source of labor for Citadel space.

* * *

300 BCE:

An mammal-Amphibian race of Gryarr (they look like humans and Asari, they have four long tentacles on their heads, two are small and two are big) Controls the Terminus Systems, transforming it into the Lawless systems and a Cathedral of crime forming the Terminus Confederacy.

The Batarian Hegemony were the first Citadel and non Council race to discovered the Gryarr and the Terminus Confederacy, and keep it a secret from galactic society. A illegal trade network was established between Gryarr and Batarian space.

* * *

200 BCE:

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Beliga (space Beluga species, my OC alien race), they were granted a embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Kolus (an Cyclophic subspecies of Volus, they are tall as the Krogan, my OC alien race). and were granted an embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Slahnar (an jellyfish with 6 big tentacles and four jelly nets, my OC alien race) and Akans (an Avian-bat aliens, my OC alien race). both races are granted embassies on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Jeehett (subspecies of Fennett, my OC alien race)- made first contact with the Gaoi'roug Empire, the Jeehett themselves were Granted an embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contacts with the Jin-har (an Amphibian duckbills, mt OC alien race), Dwef (an Reptile race looked simular to dwarves, my OC alien race), Leina'ke (an Avian-Mammal alien race, my OC alien race) and Paeplerars (space Opposums, my OC alien race). the four Alien races were later granted Embassies on the Gaoi'roug empire.

* * *

1 CE: The Rachni Wars:

The Rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The Rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the Rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic Rachni worlds.

* * *

80 CE:

The Rachni Wars continue. The Salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive Krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The Krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the Rachni worlds and pursue the Rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

A single Derelict ship containing 60,000 Rachni egss, and one containing the Queen egg. Has somehow, survived the war.

* * *

100 CE:

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Stelir (an Insectoid alien race of purple ants with big blue wasp like eyes, my OC alien race). the Stelir were granted a embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Yalus (Space lion panda half breed, they details and colors are panda and lions head hair are red, my OC alien race), they were granted an embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Turian Hierarchy made first contact with the Vuul'tokan (an Avian race, my OC alien race) Federation. The Turian-Vuul'tokan war ends with three years and the beginning of the Turian-Vuul'tokan cold war.

* * *

300 CE:

The Rachni are declared extinct (Or so they thought). In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the Krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the Krogan population explodes. Thus forming the Krogan Empire.

the Arklanian Imperium, after 40,000,000 years of hibernation on stasis pods on their Secret bunkers on Several planets (now the reapers place mass relays on secret Arklanian star-systems). returned to begin conquest once again.

* * *

300 - 700 CE:

The Krogan Empire begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

the Arklanian Imperium has some Slaver alien races that act as the Arklanians Suborbinates, the Arklanian Imperium made first contact with the Jor Singularity of Jor Prime. the Two formed a Alliance to begin Galactic Conquest.

* * *

600 CE:

The Arklanian Imperium made first contact with another four eyed Grollurks (the Grollurks are four eyed 10 to 12 feet tall Giant space trolls with a razor sharp helmit on their heads that looked like a shark mouth, but their roofs are covered in scales. my OC alien race) the Grollurks were now used as war beasts and Siege units for the Arklanian Imperium.

* * *

693 CE:

Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council.

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Koganath (an Giant Elephant-sloth hybrid aliens, my OC alien race), the Koganath were later granted a embassy.

* * *

700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions.

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the Asari colony of Lusia, but the Krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on Krogan Empire infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Turian-Vuul'tokan cold war ends with a truce between two races.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the Turian Hierarchy and the Vuul'tokan Federation around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the Krogan Empire respond to the initial Turian and Vuul'tokan offensive by devastating Turian and Vuul'tokan colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the Turians and Vuul'tokans vow to stop the Krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the Turians and Vuul'tokans join the galactic community, the Volus and Unatarians are accepted as a client races of the Turian Hierarchy.

* * *

710 CE:

The Turian-Vuul'tokan offensive battle after battle against the Krogan Empire's forces on everyworld, gaining many victories and defeats. But nevertheless, the Citadel Council was winning the war, however. There is a setback.

Realizing that the Krogan Empire will never give in as long as the Krogan can replenish their fighters, the Turians unleash a Salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the Krogan. The Krogan population starts its decline.

* * *

800 CE:

The Krogan Rebellions end, and the Krogan Empire dies with it, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The Turians and Vuul'tokans fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated Krogan Empire.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

* * *

900 CE:

The Turians and Vuul'tokans are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

The Treaty of Farixen was established between the ratio of 10-8-5-1. With the Turians building ten dreadnoughts, the Vuul'tokans with eight dreadnoughts, the Asari and Salarians with five dreafnought building, and the entire non council races within the Citadel Council building only one dreadnought.

the Citadel council made first contact with the Ompy'saan (space Anthropomorphic Cat-fish, my OC alien race), and were granted an esbassy on the citadel.

the Citadel council made first contact with the Sila-kar (an Subspecies of Hanar but more militaristic, my OC alien race), and Intapol (an alien species of snails, my OC race). the Two were granted each embassies on the Citadel.

the Citadel council made first contact with the Drifan (an air floating aliens, my OC alien race). they were later granted an embassy on the Citadel.

Despite the secrecy between the Batarian Hegemony, and it's secret illegal trading partner the Terminus Confederacy. The Citadel Council were more aware of the Terminus Confederacy, however, after the Krogan Rebellions a century ago. The Citadel Council has no means to invade the lawless worlds due to their weakened state. But nevertheless, the Citadel Council were rebuilding.

* * *

1000 CE:

the Citadel Council made first contact with the Gaoi'roug Empire. the Citadel grants the Gaoi'roug an embassy on their Citadel, to their shock, the Gaoi'roug Empire refuses to join nor will their Alien allies withen the Empire join the Citadel council.

Tensions between the Citadel Council and the Gaoi'roug Empire rises. The Citadel views the Gaoi'roug and it's many denizen of different races as rogue states.

* * *

1050 CE:

The Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity Attacks both Citadel Council and Gaoi'roug Empire. all out Galactic war broke out Starting the First Major wars, the four major powers fight to control or protect the galaxy.

the Citadel Council and the non council Races made the war council Treaty during Major Wars. each Council Races and non Council Races in Citadel space must vote to join the war and some don't. the ones who didn't join the War are Quarians, Intapol, Hanar and Elcor. the rest Joins the War.

the Citadel Council became the 1st Major power, the Gaoi'roug Empire became the 2nd Major power, and the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity became the 3rd and 4th Major powers.

the Batarian Hegemony close their Embassies on the Citadel and joined the Arklanian Imperium (both the Batarian and Arklanian practice slavery, both have four eyes, both considered themselves superior). The Citadel views the Batarians as traitors and an rogue state.

Second battle of Lusia begin.

First siege of Sur'kesh.

Invasion of Palaven.

Battle of Ytonesh star system.

War of Gret'tasho (Arklanian Imperium colony world).

* * *

1052 CE:

The Terminus Confederacy have more outlaws and crimenals who defect from the Citadel Council, Gaoi'roug Empire, Jor Singularity and the Arklanian Imperium.

The Terminus Confederacy became the 5th Major power in the Galaxy.

* * *

1055 CE:

Birth of Rory Mercury.

* * *

1100 CE:

The war ends in a stalemate, All five sides retreat to their own space to lick their wounds. An truce was signed known as the Treaty of Palaven. However, tensions between the five major powers were intense.

* * *

1130 CE:

Another alien race called the Mirkridium (an white pale alien race with a upright oval head with six eyes and a upright mouth, my OC alien race) from planet Mirkios. achieve space-flight and begin to colonize star-systems and planets to gain advance abundant resources, thus forming the Mirkridium Corporation.

First contact is made between the Mirkridium Corporation and the Five major powers. the Mirkridium instead of joining each one of them, the Mirkridium became the 6th major power by currency and resources. the Citadel Council and Terminus Confederacy dislike having another major power, but they do like to trade with the Mirkridium Corporation. the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity outright demand the Mirkridium to be desbanded into an weak power. but the Gaoi'roug reluctatly accepts the Mirkridium as a 6th major power.

* * *

1326 CE:

presumed founding of the Saderan Empire on Falmart.

* * *

1400 CE:

Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

* * *

1429 CE:

Downfall of the Kingdom of Arrun.

* * *

1600 CE:

The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems (controlled by the Terminus Confederacy). In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales. but the Gaoi'roug wants to investigate the Collectors sightings.

(Estimated date) In the Andromeda galaxy, the Jardaan begin deploying Remnant machines to the Heleus Cluster to terraform barren planets into life-supporting worlds.

* * *

1701 CE:

Birth of Yao Ro Dushi.

The Gaoi'roug recently abandons the sightings after finding no evidence of the Collectors existance.

* * *

1766 CE:

The Empire fought a major conflict known as the Arctic War, which was generally considered one of the most trying times for the Empire.

An single Arklanian named Uaga'deas Defects the Arklanian Imperium and becoming a Successful Bounty-Hunter.

* * *

1775 CE:

The American Revolutionary War begins, between the British Empire, and the Thirteen colonies on North America.

* * *

1776 CE:

The Americans has formed the United States of America under George Washington. But the British does not recognize the independent movement, and attempts to defeat the Revolutionists on the thirteen colonies.

* * *

1781 CE:

Due to the aid of the French army, the American Revolutionary War ends with American victory on the Siege of Yorktown.

* * *

1783 CE:

The Treaty of Paris officially ends the American Revolution War with the Independence of the United States of America from the British Empire.

* * *

1788 CE:

The Constitution of the United States was formed.

* * *

1800 CE:

the six Major powers Tensions are decreasing very slowly.

* * *

1851 CE:

Birth of Tuka Luna Marceau.

* * *

1855 CE:

Samara's three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi. Rila and Falere accept exile, but Morinth flees. Samara takes the oaths of the Asari justicars and pursues her errant daughter for the next 430 years.

* * *

1940 CE:

Another Major Power has came to power, the Arruak Empire. They became allies to the Gaoi'roug Empire. The Arruak Empire became the 7th major power in the galaxy.

* * *

1961 CE:

April 12: Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race.

* * *

1969 CE:

July 20: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

* * *

1980 CE:

Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, a space station in the Terminus Systems regarded as the region's nominal capital of the Terminus Confederacy. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants.

* * *

1985-1992 CE

Giotto — First ESA deep space mission; first ESA mission to intercept an asteroid (Halley & Grigg-Skjellerup).

* * *

1990 CE

Launch of the Hubble Space Telescope.

* * *

1992 CE

Ulysses — First ESA mission to Sol; first polar orbit around Sol.

* * *

1997 CE:

Sojourner touches down at Ares Vallis becoming the first rover to explore Mars. During its three months of operation, the rover captures more than 550 images of the Red Planet.

Huygens — First ESA mission to Titan; a Saturn moon.

* * *

1995 CE: The Geth War.

The Geth, machines created by the Quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a Geth uprising, the Quarians begin dismantling them. The Geth revolt against their Quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the Geth as the Morning War-the Geth systematically drive the Quarians from their own worlds. The surviving Quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the Geth do not venture outside the former Quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the Geth, the Citadel Council closes the Quarian embassy on the Citadel and forbades the Quarians from ever colonizing planets.

the Gaoi'roug Empire wanted to help the Quarians but the Citadel council forbades them or war will break out.

* * *

2000 CE:

The Drell make first contact with the Hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the Drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the Hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 Drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion Drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

Birth of Lelei La Lalena.

The relatively nascent Migrant Fleet dumps its criminals and undesirables into the Elcor world Ekuna. Dubbed the Little Invasion by locals, the Quarians lay siege to New Elfaas city for weeks.

* * *

2003 CE

Mars Express — First ESA mission to Mars.

SMART-1 — First ESA mission to Luna.

* * *

2004 CE

Rosetta — First ESA mission to orbit an asteroid (67P / Churyumov-Gerasimenko).

* * *

2006 CE

Venus Express — First ESA mission to Venus.

* * *

Huygens — First successful landing on an outer Solar System world (Titan).

* * *

2009 CE:

A rebellion in the Empire was suppressed. Grey Co Aldo served in the conflict.

* * *

2012 CE:

Zorzal El Caesar attacked the Warrior Bunnies, starting a short but bloody war which ended with the genocide or enslavement of most members of the Warrior Bunny tribes.

* * *

2014 CE

Rosetta — First artificial probe to make a soft landing on an asteroid (67P).

* * *

2015 CE:

SpaceX successfully lands and recovers the first stage of its Falcon 9 rocket after delivering 11 communications satellites to orbit. This represents the first-ever orbital class rocket landing, and humanity's first major shift towards sustainable space travel.

The Empire invaded Ginza, Tokyo, Japan, through the Gate, only to be easily defeated by the Japan Self-Defense Forces, starting the Japanese-Empire War. The JSDF's counter-attack through the Gate were victorious within a few months of the incident known as Battle of Ginza and This would later be known as the "The Ginza Incident" and its Starting at 03:40:50 to 17:56:50 on August 20XX,GMT is That of times and days when Japanese-Empire War Started at.

The Imperial Civil War Begins during Japanese-Empire War and its is when Zorzal and his cohorts manage to inflict some damage to the JSDF due initial stage by conducting guerrilla warfare by disguising Imperial Troop as refugee to sabotage JSDF operations And Starting the civil war between Zorzal's pro-war force and the Empire pro-peace faction led by Pina as well as the JSDF. During the war,

Both the Japanese-Empire War and the Imperial Civil War end with Zorzal's death and peace between legitimate Imperial government and Japanese government.

After end of the Japanese-Empire War and the Imperial Civil War with Zorzal's death and After the Gate opens to the homeworld of the Arachnid, the Hive Mind of the Arachnid commands its Warrior Bug to attack the Special Region the Arachnid War its started between the JSDF and the Empire against the Alien bug that invades the Special Region to consume its biomass and resources.

After the Archnid manages to slaughter thousands of citizen of the Empire as well as JSDF. Lelei forces to close the Gate to prevent more calamity.

* * *

2016 CE

ExoMars - First ESA probe landing on Mars (contact lost).

* * *

2018 CE

BepiColombo — First ESA mission to Mercury.

* * *

2022 CE

Juice — First ESA mission to the Jupiter system.

* * *

2021 CE:

The Geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every Geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of Geth civilization.

* * *

2030 CE:

the Humans of earth and the other Humans and Fantasy races of the Special region formed the Alliance.

* * *

2069 CE:

July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first Alliance settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.

* * *

2070 CE:

Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official Alliance space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

* * *

2075 CE:

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 3000 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

* * *

2080 CE:

Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power.

the Alliance develops urban cities on the Special region.

* * *

2103 CE:

The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent Alliance settlement on Mars. later Mars is terraformed into a rich green world (thanks to Magic).

* * *

2125 CE:

The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

But some Arklanian send their forces to uplift the Yahg, which ended in disaster and the Yahg Reverse-engineered and uplifted themselves into another Major Power Faction. As for the surviving Arklanian forces, they were all brutaly executed by Yahg and eaten, the yahg says "Meat bags of the Arklanian Imperium taste very good". The Yahg became the 8th major power in the galaxy.

* * *

2129 CE:

The Inusannon awoke from Cyrogenic stasis pods on their flotilla fleet, there are over 7000 Inusannon alive. but the Jor erased the remaining Inusannon memories of the Reaper incursion so they don't remember what happened in their Cycle. but nevertheless, the Inusannon colonized an single planet that looked like their homeworld Ilos. New Ilos is named by the Inusannon and terraformation begin. they rename themselves the Inusannon Refuge.

* * *

2137 CE:

The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn.

* * *

2139 CE:

Planet Venus is colonized and Terraformed by the Alliance.

* * *

2143 CE:

Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

the Inusannon Refuge finally terraformed New Ilos, they begin to repopulate their numbers.

* * *

2147 CE:

Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars.

* * *

2148 CE: The Alliance Discovers Mass Effect Physics

Humanity and Fantasy races discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, the Alliance quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.

* * *

2149 CE:

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, the Alliance discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

The Alliance formed into the United Systems Alliance (USA) and it's charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The United Systems Alliance soon becomes the military, scientific and exploratory spearhead of Human and Fantasy races.

United Systems Alliance races Lifespans now tripled, thanks to Science.

Human Lifespan is now 400.

Elf Lifespan is now 1500.

Dark Elf Lifespan is now 1500.

Dwarf Lifespan is now 800.

Fairy Lifespan is unknown.

Demihumans Lifespan is now 300 to 500.

Humanoids Lifespan is now 300 to 500.

* * *

2150 CE:

The United Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

* * *

2151 CE:

To defend its expanding territory, the United Systems Alliance begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race.

They managed to Create biotic inplants for each race to carry Biotic powers without the Exposure of Element Zero (or Eezo for short).

The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in Alliance races.

* * *

2152 CE:

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of United Systems Alliance's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

An accident at Mars International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans and Fantasy Races to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Mars after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. they use Magic to keep the young from dying. the exposed children Biotic is Mutated into green biotic and has magic exposed in them, suddenly the Magic-Element zero exposed born are healthy and have develop strange magic of fire, ice and wind with the green Biotic. but not just that, but also Increases their Lifespan to an Millenia and Magic-Eezo exposed Elf Lifespan Triples.

Researchers read the Prothean ruins and found out that the previous exposed prothean have the same powers like their green Eezo-magic exposed born, the first generation of United Systems Alliance Archknights are born (it is inspired from the Prothean and oravore archknights, inspired from StellarStateLogic and other DevianArt gallaries, go Type Prothean Archknight).

* * *

2153 CE:

the United Systems Alliance declares the Archknights as the Military peace keeping force and warriors of justice and Special tactic groups (the Alliance version of Spectres but with Biotic Arcane powers).

Some Star-systems have no mass Relays on them. the United Systems Alliance create the first non Mass Relay FTL engines called the Eezo Hyperdrive, which creates a portal and catapult themselves inside the Portal, after it's done entering the portal closes. But reopens on another location exiting the Starships.

Royal Woods became the first Garden world not have a Mass Relay to be colonized by the United Systems Alliance.

Two more Garden-worlds are Colonized (thanks to Eezo Hyperdrive). they are named Joey 13 and Magealis.

* * *

2154 CE

There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of Alliance races to element zero and Magic, the second Generation of Archknights are born.

the Systems Alliance pays lots of Scientists and researchers to begin making advance tech.

* * *

2155 CE:

The United Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the United Systems Alliance's headquarters.

The United Systems Alliance made first contact with the Raloi from the Raloi homeworld of Turvess, and the Raloi became the first Alien race to join the United Systems Alliance.

August 11: The United Systems Alliance makes first contact with a race of virtual aliens who offer advanced technology in exchange for help maintaining the supercomputers that run their civilization. they became the Second alien race to join the United Systems Alliance.

* * *

2156 CE:

Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.

A small number of human and Fantasy children exposed to Magic-element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.

Despite that there are other alien races on the galaxy that are yet to be discovered, the United Systems Alliance Builds massive fleets to Protect their own space and remains Vigilant.

The first United Systems Alliance AI's are created.

The First Synthetic bodies are made for the Virtual Aliens. the Virtual Aliens rename themselves machina Sapiens.

* * *

2157 CE:

Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.

More than 100 Stars with countless worlds were colonized (Mostly Eezo hyperdrive locations).

The United Systems Alliance made first contact with the natives on one of the moons of Jupiter named the Neira-Ro's (A alien race of humanoid Krell species native from Jupiter, my OC alien race). They joined the United Systems Alliance.

* * *

2158 CE:

Another sphere of colonization began with 200 Stars with Countless worlds.

* * *

2159 CE:

The United Systems Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost, and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility.

* * *

2160 CE:

The United Systems Alliance started the innovation development on Technologies.

With the existence of United Systems Alliance biotics firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants.

The biotic drug red sand is first used.

The Klaandragon (A race of Giant reptile, a crossbreed between the Komodo Dragon, Snap Turtles and Salt water Crocodiles, has Four arms and six eyes and antlets on head, my OC race), an Reptilian race was accidentally created by United Systems Alliance scientists on Earth, fortunately. They were accepted into United Systems Alliance society. And the Klaandragons learned all the agriculture, politics, militarism, sports, Science, and any others.

* * *

2162 CE:

Construction of Arcturus Station is completed.

The United Systems Alliance discovers more prothean Data caches and databanks and Ruins in another planet called New Berlin.

* * *

2167 CE:

L2 biotic implants are first developed and used in United Systems Alliance species.

* * *

2170 CE:

The United Systems Alliance endless colonization has granted them 300 Stars with countless worlds.

* * *

2177 CE:

Liara T'Soni is born.

The United Systems Alliance survey fleet was attacked on the Alpha Centauri System. As a response, the United Systems Alliance military fleet enters the Alpha Centauri System. Only to find a civil war between two factions, which were descendents of the Manswell Expedition. The Resources Development Administration (Or RDA), was the one responsible for the destruction of the Survey fleet. And the other is the Centauri Republic who is not the aggressor.

The United Systems Alliance joins forces with the Centauri Republic against the RDA, alongside the Native Na'Vi on Pandora.

* * *

2184 CE:

the Hyanmur (a Crossbreed between a sloth and lemur alien race, very energetic, and with four Arms, my OC alien race) made first contact with the Inusannon refuge, later they joined the Inusannon refuge, thus forming the Inusannon Republic.

The War ends with RDA's dissolvement, and annexed to the United Systems Alliance. Any attempts to uplift the native Na'vi is strictly forbaden by the USA senate.

The Centauri Republic joins the United Systems Alliance as a new state.

* * *

2185 CE:

The Inusannon made a peaceful first Contact with the Borben (a Mouthless Alien race of Scientists and Cloners, my OC alien race) and their Alien races, the Borben were granted a Embassy on the Inusannon republic. the Borben's science and technology Help Cloned more Inusannon, male and female.

* * *

2190 CE:

The United Systems Alliance now controls 800 Stars with countless worlds.

The United Systems Alliance made first contact with the Kikik-Beetles, and the Kikik-Beetles joined the United Systems Alliance.

* * *

2220 CE:

The Inusannon Republic made a peaceful first contact with the Falix, the Falix joins the Inusannon Republic.

The Anomai, (A alien race of humanoid ammonites, my OC alien race) an newly space-flight race were discovered on Anomai II by the United Systems Alliance. And were uplifted and joined the United Systems Alliance.

* * *

2222 CE:

The Inusannon Republic made first contacts with the Shoyu (a Mystic pacifist but Vigilant Snake alien Species, my OC alien race), the Xashoa (a Humanoid Avian Vulture alien race, my OC alien race), and the Bajuda (a Alien Humanoid Turtle monks, my OC alien race). they all were granted a embassy on the Inusannon Republic.

* * *

2229 CE:

Alec Ryder is born.

The Terrak'khai (A alien race of Anomalocaris, my OC alien race). An interstellar Alien race were discovered by the United Systems Alliance. And the Terrak'khai joined the United Systems Alliance.

* * *

2230 CE:

The Inusannon Republic made first contact with the Phanloug (A space asian Elephant aliens with a Elcor personility, my OC alien race), The Phanloug were granted a embassy on the Republic.

* * *

2234 CE:

Steven Hackett is born.

Kelios Suna Marceau is born.

Amanda Cosmo Marceau is born.

The United Systems Alliance had made first contact with the Tou'ja (A alien race of Amphibian-Jelly humanoids, a near human race with human faces, eyes and body, my OC alien race). And the Tou'ja joined the United Systems Alliance.

* * *

2239 CE:

Saren Arterius is born.

Kahlee Sanders is born.

Ellie ro Dushi is Born.

* * *

2246 CE:

Thane Krios is born.

* * *

2250 CE:

The Inusannon Republic made second Contact with the now Awaken Thoi'han on Planet Jo'jodo. the old tension rivalry between the Thoi'han and Inusannon decreases And joined forces.

The United Systems Alliance now has 1200 Stars with countless worlds.

Miranda Lawson is born.

* * *

2251 CE:

Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential.

* * *

2254 CE:

April 11: Shepard (any kind of Systems alliance race, except the Fairies, Kikik beetles and Ogres who are to Big and too small) is born.

Lori Loud is born.

The Earth now has massive cities, and with a very large shield guarding Earth: The Capital world of the United Systems Alliance.

Bobby Santiago is born.

* * *

2255 CE:

Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the Turian military at the age of 16.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

Leni Loud is born.

* * *

2256 CE:

Kai Leng is born.

Luna Loud is born.

* * *

2257 CE:

Jacob Taylor is born.

David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.

Luan Loud is born.

2257 CE: The First Contact War/Second Major Power Wars.

The United Systems Alliance makes a violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the Turians. The Turians observe United Systems Alliance Races explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by the Races of the United Systems Alliance Known as the First Contact War and by Turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues.

The events of Mass Effect: Revelation begin. Admiral Jon Grissom travels to Arcturus Station to congratulate graduates of the United Systems Alliance's N7 training program and meets David Anderson. Grissom announces that an unknown alien force has attacked an Alliance post at the colony of Shanxi.

The First Contact War culminates in the Turian siege and occupation of Shanxi, the first United Systems Alliance world to fall to an hostile alien race. Admiral Kastanie Drescher leads the Second Fleet in battle against Shanxi's occupiers one month later, catching the Turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet.

The United Systems Alliance made a peaceful first contact with the Gaoi'roug Empire and the Arruak Empire.

Three empires shares histories eachother and shares each culture. the Gaoi'roug revealing the existence of Major powers on the galaxy from the Citadel council, to the Gaoi'roug Empire, to the Arklanian Imperium, to the terminus Confederacy, to the Jor Singularity and to the Mirkridium Corporation. much to the United Systems Alliance races shock.

the Gaoi'roug Empire wants the Systems Alliance races to join their Empire. but the Systems Alliance declines, and the gaoi'roug accepts the Humans and Fantasy races as a new major Power. but nevertheless. the Gaoi'roug trades their Advance tech to the Systems Alliance in Exchange for the Eezo hyperdrive.

The United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire and Arruak empire entered an defensive/offensive Alliance treaty. Known as the Treaty of Shanxi.

The Turians prepare for a full-scale war against the United Systems Alliance races, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to the United Systems Alliance (but it is already been Told by the Gaoi'roug Empire and Arruak Empire) and brokering a peace between them and the turians.

The Citadel Council orders the Systems Alliance to shut down their AI's but the United Systems Alliance refuses, tensions between the Systems Alliance and Citadel council rises very slowly.

The United Systems Alliance became the 9th Major power in the galaxy.

The United Systems Alliance made first contacts with the Krogan and Quarians and proceded to help, the Citadel Council tried to stop them to no avail. However thet gave the United Systems Alliance an ultimum, it is to leave the Krogan and Quarians alone or face the second Major Power Wars. In their shock the Systems Alliance choose to protect the Krogan and Quarians. Which has sparked the Second Major Powers War.

The events of Mass Effect: Evolution occur. While aiding the Alliance Species resistance effort on Turian-occupied Shanxi, mercenary Jack Harper becomes embroiled in a plot by Turian general Desolas Arterius to use an ancient alien artifact, the Arca Monolith, to convert the Turian race into an army of invincible "Meta-Turians". Harper convinces Desolas' brother Saren of the dangers of the Monolith, which is "devolving" the Turians into mindless beings under the Monolith's control. To protect his people, Saren orders the destruction of the building holding the Monolith, Temple Palaven, with Desolas and the Meta-Turians inside. Later, having realized that the Alliance and the galaxy face dark times ahead, Harper founds the Pro Species-survivalist organization Cerberus, publishes its manifesto, and assumes the identity of the Illusive Man.

An anonymous extranet manifesto is published following the end of the First Contact War. The manifesto calls for an army, a "Cerberus", to be established to defend Alliance Races against inevitable alien attacks. Derided as "survivalist rhetoric written by an illusive man", the manifesto is quickly forgotten by the media.

* * *

2258 CE:

Lynn Loud Jr is born.

* * *

2259 CE:

Saren Arterius becomes the youngest Turian to be inducted into the Spectres.

The Second Major Powers War continues as Citadel Council forces attacks the United Systems Alliance and their allies the Gaoi'roug Empire and Arruak Empire, while the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity attacks both fronts. The Terminus Confederacy offers their mercenaries to any Major powers in this warfare, while the Mirkridium Corporation does not enter the war and remains neutral.

The United Systems Alliance Colonize three more Planets, the names are Valkyrie, Tuka and Joey 12. and two Dextro Amino worlds Sannoch and Erenoch are now Colonized by the Quarians.

The Third battle of Lusia begin.

First battle of Terra Nova begin.

Second siege of Sur'kesh begin.

Second battle of Tuchanka begin.

First battle of Cyrene.

Lincoln Loud is born.

Ronnie Anne Santiago is born.

Clyde McBride is born.

Chandler is born.

Girl Jordan is born.

Sid Chang is born.

* * *

2260 CE:

The United Systems Alliance Parliament is formed.

Quarian Immune-systems is restored by United Systems Alliance scientists and druid mages. new Rannoch is colonized by Quarians.

The Blue Suns mercenary group is founded by Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiago (Uncle of Bobby and Ronnie Anne) in the Skyllian Verge.

Kasumi Goto is born.

The United Systems Alliance begins the cure for the genophage that kept the Krogan from producing many numbers.

* * *

2261 CE:

War of New Rannoch begin.

Third Battle of Tuchanka begin.

Second Battle of Terra Nova.

First battle of Joey-12.

First Invasion of Royal Woods

Uaga'deas hunts down many People and warlords for money without been killed, he became the greatest of Bounty-Hunters in the entire Galaxy.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is born.

Jack is born.

Lucy Loud is born.

* * *

2263 CE:

The United Systems Alliance secretly begins AI research at a base on Sidon with Dr. Shu Qian as project leader. Lt. Kahlee Sanders is assigned as a tech analyst.

A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero and with magic. This results in a fourth generation of Archknights.

The Leviathan of Dis, a genetically-engineered living starship believed to be nearly a billion years old, is discovered by a batarian survey team of the Arklanian Imperium on the planet Jartar. The Leviathan disappears under dubious circumstances after a Arklanian Imperium dreadnought passes through the Dis system.

Alec Ryder's twin children are born.

Planets Feira, Sian, Joey 11 and Joey 10 are Colonized by the Systems Alliance.

Lola Loud and Lana Loud are born.

* * *

2264 CE:

The Second battle of Palaven begin.

The First battle of Jartar begin.

Terminus Confederacy raids on Citadel Council space begin.

* * *

2265 CE:

The United Systems Alliance continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species and minor powers who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council Mirkridium Corporation and Gaoi'roug Empire. In 2265 CE, the Citadel Council makes official recognition of United Systems Alliance's growing power and influence in the galaxy and the United Systems Alliance was recognized as the greater major power (thanks to Eezo hyperdrive and Advance Tech & Science). The Citadel Council withdraw their forces from United Systems Alliance space in truce. Tensions grow between the united Systems Alliance and the Arklanian Imperium as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge.

Third battle of Jartar.

The United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire and Arruak Empire raided the Arklanian Imperium secret base on Jartar, many Arklanians, Batarians, Thraxarians, Grollurks, and Viidu of the Arklanian Imperium were ether killed or captured on Jartar by the allied Major powers.

The events of Mass Effect: Revelation continue. After an United Systems Alliance research station at Sidon is attacked, David Anderson searches for those responsible alongside Kahlee Sanders, and discovers an Alliance scientist, Dr. Shu Qian, was conducting AI research with the Arklanian and Batarian forces to unlock the secrets behind a mysterious artifact discovered near the Perseus Veil. Eventually, Anderson is assigned to work with Saren Arterius to track down Dr. Qian and his Batarian supporter Edan Had'dah of the Arklanian Imperium. However, Saren instead kills both Dr. Qian and Had'dah, and thousands of Arklanian races citizens are killed and blames Anderson for the mission's failure, and uses Dr. Qian's research to search for the artifact himself.

The Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity managed to reverse-engineered the Mysterious leviathan on Jartar, but are unable to destroy evidence as the Allied Major Powers were too successfully reverse-engineered the technologies. The First Thanix cannons were created by the Allied Major powers and the Axis Major Powers.

Terrorists steal antimatter from the United Systems Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his sponsor "Cerberus". This is the first such incident of sabotage connected to the Cerberus organization.

After a disagreement between Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani over hiring Arklanians and batarians into the Blue Suns, Vido betrays Zaeed and leaves him for dead. All records of Zaeed's involvement in the Blue Suns are erased.

Jack is abducted by Cerberus agents on Eden Prime. They fake her death and take her to the Teltin Facility on Pragia as part of a project intended to improve biotic potential in humans.

Lisa Loud is born.

* * *

2266 CE:

Commander Vyrnnus, a Turian mercenary, is hired to oversee the training of United Systems Alliance biotics at BAaT.

* * *

2267 CE:

The magazine Fornax is launched.

* * *

2268 CE:

Kaidan Alenko accidentally kills Commander Vyrnnus after being provoked. The diplomatic fallout with the turians results in BAaT being shut down a year later.

Shepard receives secondary exposure to element zero and Magic. Permanent Archknight inclination manifests.

Lily Loud is born.

* * *

2270 CE:

The United Systems Alliance colony of Mindoir is attacked by Arklanian Imperial and batarian slavers. Many colonists are killed or captured. the Eezo hyperdrive is stolen by the Arklanian Imperium.

Another United Systems Alliance colony, Yandoa, suffers catastrophic dust-form element zero-Magic exposure to its atmosphere when an Eldfell-Ashland Energy ship explodes in orbit. 37,089,007 Archknight children are born, including Gillian Grayson. the Fith Generation of Archknights are Born.

Biotic training for humans and Fantasy races is outsourced to the military, selected R&D companies, and renamed divisions of the defunct Conatix Industries.

L3 biotic implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be dangerous.

the older Generation of Archknights trains the future Archknights in becoming the Guardians of peace on every United Systems Alliance Worlds.

The first A-61 Mantis Gunships are produced.

* * *

2271 CE:

In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to help the United Systems Alliance in the Skyllian Verge against the Arklanian Imperium, the Gaoi'roug and Arruak responded by sending their forces to aid the United Systems Alliance against the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity.

The Yahg empire enters the battle zone on the Skyllian Verge.

Shepard is officially detected that he/she has Biotic Arcane powers who soon to be Archknight.

Cerberus assassinates Pope Clement XVI on Earth via rosary beads coated with toxic substances; his death is attributed to age and heart failure. His successor, Pope Leo XIV, espouses beliefs more in-line with Cerberus' ideals.

Joey 9 and Joey 8 is under attack by Arklanian Imperium forces, a single Cat-men Archknight Perrian with his new allies the Geth from beyond the Persesus Veil, attacks the Arklanian Imperium forces on Joey 9 and Joey 8. it is resulted in United Systems Alliance victory.

The Geth joins the United Systems Alliance. Rannoch and former Quarian colonies is reclaimed.

The Fourth battle of Jartar begin with Arklanian Imperium victory.

The Massacre of Jartar begin with many Arklanian Imperium races defeat by the Yahg Empire.

Fourth battle of Tuchanka begin.

Second battle of New Rannoch begin.

First battle of Megen IV begin.

* * *

2272 CE:

April 11: Shepard enlists in the United Systens Alliance military as a Archknight.

November 14: Kai Leng enlists in the United Systems Alliance military.

On Gagarin Station, "Eliza" becomes the first Sapient smart AI created in the Systems Alliance.

the AI's in Alliance space recieve the same Samrt AI devices.

* * *

2273 CE:

A fly-by over the world of Armeni discovers odd surface protrusions. Upon closer inspection, they are identified as elaborate crypts made by the zeioph, an extinct spacefaring race. Various United Systems Alliance species universities seek to perform excavation, but Citadel Council laws that hold burial sites as sacrosanct prevent this but to no avail. Armeni is now in United Systems Alliance territory and Research begins.

Kaidan Alenko enlists in the Alliance military.

* * *

2274 CE:

The United Systems Alliance discover that the catacomb tombs are actually cryogenic stasis pods. the Zeioph numbers are 6,000,000 total and are insectoid. the Zeioph Queen tells the United Systems Alliance that they are ancient enemies of the Arklanian Imperium 40,000,000 years ago, the Zeioph has Joined the United Systems Alliance.

The lone Spaceship containing 60,000 rachni eggs crash land on Planet Rachnoria. the Rachni hive Contingecy is formed as the major power 10th.

Ashley Williams enlists in the United Systems Alliance military.

* * *

2275 CE:

On a survey mission to 2275 Aeia, an important colonization prospect for the United Systems Alliance, the MSV Hugo Gernsback disappears and is presumed destroyed.

Cerberus covertly contacts Michael Moser Lang, a political dissident on Earth, and provides him with funding to purchase weapons. Cerberus continues to monitor him after contact ends. One year later, Lang assassinates United North American States president Enrique Aguilar and Chinese People's Federation premier Ying Xiong. The resulting political shuffle benefits Cerberus' shell companies and plans for the United Systems Alliance Parliament.

Archknights Johnathan (warrior Bunny) and Elissa (Elf) Battles the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity forces on United Systems Alliance planet Leonador.

The Allied Major powers made first contact with an mysterious avian race called the Eagluz union, they are remain neutral in the warm but warns the United Systems Alliances of the "End of all things". Which the United Systems Alliance later ignores. The Eagluz union became the 11th Major power in the galaxy.

* * *

2276 CE:

Arklanian Imperium, Batarian, Jor Singularity, the Yahg Empire and the Terminus Confederacy-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the United Systems Alliance colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'rog Empire and Arruak Empire Navy and ground teams and Archknights.

The Jon Grissom Academy is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the United Systems Alliance's new biotic training program, the Ascension Project.

The Anhur Rebellions, a civil war waged over the practice of slavery, begin on the United Systems Alliance and Arklanian-batarian colony world of Anhur and spread throughout the Amun system. Abolitionism supporters hire the Eclipse mercenary group to fight the Batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction.

James Vega enlists in the United Systems Alliance military.

The Archknights Acadamies were builted on the Gaoi'roug Empire Colonies and Arruak Empire Colonies.

Kai Leng is awarded the N7 designation by the United Systems Alliance's Interplanetary Combatives Academy, but later that year he is dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for first-degree murder.

Miners at the T-GES Mineral Works facility on Mahavid uncover a Leviathan artifact. The miners are enthralled by the Leviathans for the next twenty years and are used to carry out numerous experiments.

The Andromeda Initiative, a privately-funded multi-species endeavor created to explore and colonize the Andromeda Galaxy, is founded.

* * *

2277 CE:

During a recon mission to find a missing colonial pioneer team on Akuze, a unit of fifty Alliance marines and ten Archknights is wiped out by hundreds of Thresher maws. a lone Archknight survived the Thresher maws attack.

the Arklanium Imperium and Jor Singularity Fleet is Ambushed by Rachni forces on the new Rachni Colony of Seseh'pa.

Lincoln Loud enlists into the United Systems Alliance military.

Ronnie Anne Santiago enlists into the United Systems Alliance military.

* * *

2278 CE:

In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire, Arruak Empire and Archknights launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by Arklanians & Batarians. The threat against United Systems alliance Species colonies from Arklanian Imperium extremists is curtailed.

in the Shock faces of the Citadel council and the Krogan, Quarians. the Rachni have returned as a 10th Major power.

The United Systems Alliance tracks several pirate FTL exit vectors over a period of six months using covert monitoring devices planted on Theshaca's moons, leading the United Systems Alliance Navy to eight major pirate anchorages. Since the "Theshaca Raids", no ships from the Terminus Systems have entered the Hong system.

Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch's mother passes away by an lethal virus.

The Anhur Rebellions end with the abolitionist forces in power, and the reconstruction of Anhur commences.

The Systems Alliance made first contact with the Inusannon Republic fleet on their new homeworld of New Ilos and her colonies. And like the United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire, Citadel Council and Arklanian Imperium, they too have many alien species on their Republic, however the Inusannon and their allied species refuses to join ether other Major powers and formed their own to protect themselves, the Inusannon Republic may have small number of militaries, but they became the 12th Major power. the Inusannon recieved the Eezo Hyperdrive from the Systems Alliance through trading.

* * *

2280 CE:

To establish more unity between the races of the United Systems Alliance. Royal Woods was named the new capital of the United Systems Alliance. And massive construction and building shields and fleets on Royal Woods began.

* * *

2282 CE:

The Second Major Powers war ended in a stalemate.

The Volus became an Council member of the Citadel Council.

the Citadel Council funds the Universal United Major powers league Tower's on their newly build Presidium citadel guest towers surronding the Council tower. on each Tower has the video Screens of each Major power Leaders.

The Major powers were Granted a embassy not as Citadel races, but as guest races.

Admiral Kahoku of the United Systems Alliance begins investigating suspected Cerberus activities.

* * *

2283 CE:

Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Raloi, Quarian, Machina Sapiens, Warrior Bunnies, Kitsune-neko, Zeioph, Cat-people, Medusae, Geth, Korgan, Inusannon, Arruak, Gaoi'roug and turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council, United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire, Arruak Empire, Inusannon Republic and Mirkridium Corporation: an 4 kilometer long experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the USASV Normandy (Also known as the Starship of Heroes). David Anderson is given command of the ship, and Archknight Commander Shepard is assigned as executive officer.

The events of Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best occur. Jeff "Joker" Moreau is assigned as the pilot of the USASV Normandy.

Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne were enlisted as marines in the USASV Normandy.

And our story began with the USASV Normandy.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect, Gate - JSDF, Loud House, Avatar, Dragon Age or any others, they all belong to their rightful owners.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own some storylines made by raw666. These storylines belongs to raw666, he deserves the credit.

I also do not own Legion Shadow, he belongs to raw666

.

.

.

.

**Acturus Station, Acturus System, United Systems Alliance Space**

Somewhere at the Acturus Station, Silo'ran, an member of the Raloi race, and 7th member of the Raloi species to become Galactic President of the United Systems Alliance. In this room with him are Ambassador Donnel Udina, an Human politician, an Human captain David Anderson, the current captain of the USASV Normandy, an Human Admiral named Steven Hackett, top-ranking official of the Alliance Navy and commanding officer of the Fifth Fleet. Next to Hackett is the Krogan Representative Urdnot Kolax of the Krogan race, and the Krogan General named Urdnot Trev. Next to them is the Quarian Representative Kreia'Yonna vas New Rannoch, and Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Admiral of the 3rd Quarian fleet of the United Systems Alliance.

Another was a small insectoid alien senator named Klssk of the Kikik-Beetles. Alongside her is another Insectoid race named Senator Leroa of the Zeioph race. Alongside them is an Elf named Tuka Luna Maceau, an member of the Elf race from the Special Region. She became part of the Japanese Self Defense Force third recon team, an specialized team led by the famous hero of Ginza Itami Youji, which was long before the formation of the Alliance and the United Systems Alliance. She is specialized with magic and an senator of the Elf race and was respected by United System Alliance populace.

Next to her is another Elf, but with darker skin. For she is Yao Ro Dushi of the Dark Elf race, like Tuka. She to accompying the JSDF third Recon team years before the Alliance and United Systems Alliance, and she is an respected General of the USAA (United Systems Alliance Army) division 12th. And she also commanded her forces against the Arklannian Imperium in the Skyllian Blitz during the Second Major Power war.

As for the rest, which was the Senate made of Humans, Krogans, Elves, Quarians, some Geth, a single Draconian, two Dark Elves, and many others.

For now, Silo'ran looks at the very people about this meeting. giving an sigh of agitation about something about the certain Citadel Council, "Ambassador Donnel Udina. What does the Citadel Council want with our government this time? We already agreed to share and retrieve the Pro-Classified device we found on the colony world of Eden Prime in the Exodus Cluster. What more do they want?

Donnel Udina looks at his Raloi president and he starts to stated. "President Silo'ran, the Citadel Council has requested that we consider two of our own to become a member of the Council's elite black ops, the SPECTRES while allowing one of their current SPECTRES to act as a representative for joint operations. But not only that, the Citadel has also requested one of our own to be a Archknight in this mission to train new recruits from Citadel Space. They say some of them exibit somes of Eezo and Arcane combine from unknown reasons, and our Archknights are perfect candidates for training them.

The announcement sent a series of grumbling conservations to pass among the listeners, as Anderson stands up and looks at the Raloi President. "I can figure where this is going, he commented the Council wants us to consider one of its members for out elite special forces under my command. It would be the only reason you contacted me during another operation we are handling the Exodus Cluster."

"Yes Captain... the Council wants to extend their influrnce into United Systems Alliance space, by taking two of our elite soldiers to order around while dictating what they want through an operative assign to 'work' with the USASV Normandy." Ambassador Udina scolded at he voiced his own, angry thoughts about the Citadel Council.

"Or they could just try to improve relationships, just a thought about what they are thinking?" Stated Senator Klssk to her fellow senators, representatives, and ambassadors, and everyone in this room.

"And while we're on the subject of the USASV Normandy. Of all the captains of the United Systems Alliance, why was David Anderson picked in charge of the USASV Normandy. And what operation is Anderson conducting in one of the most densely populated clusters in the United Systems Alliance space and one that holds some of the Alliance's oldest colonies?" Udina asked with a growl.

"I understand your

President Silo'ran looks at his Human, Elf, and alien guests of what to do about this, as the Raloi stated. "For nearly one and the half century, the United Systems Alliance has stood as a beacon of peace, unity, and freedom among the United Systems Alliance worlds. Forged the alliance with the Gaoi'roug Empire and Arruak Empire in the Treaty of Shanxi. Defended our colonies from aggressors like the Arklannian Imperium, Jor Singularity, Yahg Empire, and many others that dares to threaten the stablity of peace. And now the Citadel Council wants two of our best elites to become SPECTRES, which was unheard of in history. And not only that, one of our SPECTRE candidates has to be a member of our Archknights to train the first Citadel species archknight acolytes. I understand this, but we must do this for the great of our Star Nation, and the multitude of raced within the United Systems Alliance as a whole."

"Well said Mr. President, but who will be the candidates the Citadel wants?" Said David Anderson.

Leroa thinks of a idea. "What about this young human named Chandler McCann?" As Udina stares at the she Zeoiph. "That won't work, he is the one responsible for the deaths of thousands of Arklannian, Batarian, and many other races of the Arklannian Imperium's moon base of Torfan, since why he is the infamous 'Massacre of Torfan'. We need someone who is not a sociopath like Chandler." Stated Udina with disdain about the young man.

"Also he is the youngest marine to enlist in the USAA, which is unusual about this." Said Urdnot Kolax, but he had a idea of who will be the first candidate. "Why not pick Lincoln Loud, i bet he's SPECTRE material for this."

"I don't know Kolax, Lincoln is still a new marine who had no experience in combat. Plus are you it's a good idea to pick him for the SPECTRE program?" Stated Anderson.

"Captain, i do respect your opinion, however, Lincoln Loud is a prodigy in the USAAA (United Systems Alliance Army Acadamy). And was very determined to prove to help the defenseless and his loved ones. I bet Kolax would be right about Lincoln joining the Citadel Council's SPECTRE program." Concured Udina of this idea.

"And he is the only boy among his ten sisters, which is crazy to your species Ambassador." Stated Shala'Raan about Lincoln and his Ten sisters. "I know Ms. Raan, but it's also considered to be rare for a boy to be born in the family of two parents and ten sisters. But he has a gift that we will hopefully unlock his full potential as a varied member of the N7." Said Udina.

"If you say it's true Ambassador, then we just have to wait and see what Lincoln can do." Said Tuka with Fluent Japanese accent she learned since the Japanese-Imperial War nearly two and the half centuries ago.

"Now that's done, but we need a Archknight to be a second candidate. But who will it be?" Said Anderson. A Geth unit has appeared, and is colored black with yellow/white stripes on it's left shoulder. "Good to see you Legion Shadow, we were just discussing about the second candidate." Stated Anderson.

"Affimative Anderson-Captain, we know who will be the next SPECTRE." Said Legion Shadow.

"Well, what have you got in mind?" Said President Silo'ran, as he expected to see the results.

"Shepard-Commander will be the best option Silo'ran President." Said Legion Shadow. As the others were discussing about Shepard.

"Well, what about Shepard? As Legion Shadow states. Shepard is a spacer. Lived aboard starships most of his life." Said Udina about Commander Shepard as Legion Shadow has stated. "Military service runs in the family. Both his parents were in the USAN (United Systems Alliance Navy)." Said Anderson of Shepard's origins as his parents were respected naval officers. "He proved himself during the Skyllian Blitz during the second Major Powers war. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived." Said Hackett approving about Shepard. "He is the only reason the Colony of Elysium is still standing." Said Anderson.

"And he is a Archknight class that we have been looking for. He will be the excellent addition, also Lincoln since he's joining the USASV Normandy, Shepard might help prove Lincoln'c gift as a Marine and the N7." Said Yao as others approved of this.

"Why would Shepard be helping Lincoln?" Said Udina. "It's the only way for this to happen Ambassador, the United Systems Alliance needs heroes. And Lincoln and Shepard are the only ones who will be helping the galaxy, because they are all we have got." Said President Silo'ran. Approving of this. "All approving of having Lincoln and Shepard for the SPECTRE candidation, say Ay!" As the

The Human Ambassador closes his eyes and sighs, as he opens his eyes. "I'll make a call." As Udina left the room to contact the two heroes.

.

**Sophro, Sophro System, Arklannian Imperium Space**

Somewhere in Arklannian Space. On the planet Sophro, an lone Arklannian ship appears from the Eezo portal made from the Eezo Hyperdrive. And enters the planet, where the Arklannian fleet is protecting Sophro. On the surface of Sophro is a desert badlands, very few trees, lots of Mesa canyons. And an Arklannian outpost there.

After the ship lands on the one of the three outpost's landing docks, the ship opens it's doors. Revealing an Arklannian Elite, an Batarian Soldier, an Thraxarian Grunt, and an Viindu Sentinel. As they walk while checking their new surroundings. The lone Arklannian elite stops and sees the tall building where the Outpost is, however. He's sight was interrupted by a rude push by another Arklannian elite. Unlike the first one, this one has better armor and weapons, and a hood on his head.

Ignoring the rude push, the Arklannian elite then resumes to walk to where the others are. Where an elder Arklannian officer is there. Talking to the party, while he see's the Arklannian elite. With a sneer on his face on the late comer.

"Ahh, the last one late to arrive. I hope you aren't special. Lord Iyan does not want to keep waiting for worthless weaklings like you, so don't try to disappont Lord Iyan. Here in Sophro, where the best elites from all over the Arklannian Imperium has offered an chance to strike at all the enemies of the Emperor. But those who failed to pass the test, will be sent to the mines for failure. The Imperium has raised weaklings like you to strong ones." Said the elder Arklannian with disdain on his voice as he glares at the new recruits.

An Viindu, which was a female. Said to the Arklannian elite. "Don't let doubt grip you from Overseer Jae'raln. Have faith in you, and we hope we have luck on our side for the Imperium."

"Arklannians don't fear Viindu, and neither believe in luck." Said the Arklannian elite. "I see." replied back from the she Viindu. "Now for this task elite, you must walk to the valley of the dread, and prove yourself against countless hostile and dangerous creatures. Never return until you slain enough, is that clear Baob'gao." Said Overseer Jae'raln.

The now named Baob'gao replied. "Yes Overseer Jae'raln. I will do as the Arklannian Imperium commands." "Good, now don't you just stand there, and get going. Or you better wish you were never been born." Stated Jae'raln with growls.

As Baob'Gao walks inside the building, and continues to walk while in the hallway. He see's a exit on the hallway, as he exits out. He see's a Canyon trench from below, and various predatory and dangerous creatures lurking around. Knowing this is the Valley of the Dread. He equips with his standard Arklannian blade, and an Arklannian made Sub-Machine gun with pulse rounds. He spots his first target, a Varren. Native predators from the Krogan homeworld of Tuchanka, and were very invasive. Seeing it as a chance. Baob'gao charges towards the Varren, the Varren responds by pouncing on the Arklannian, attempting to kill him and eat him, instead it got impaled by the blade of Baob'gao. After getting his first kill. He notices many more Varren, along with more creatures he never seen before, but never care what they are. He charges towards the beasts, he fires his SMG at several Varren. And slash his sword on one of the creature, that's look like a crossbreed between an Giant Snake and a Centipede. As it roars at Baob'gao, it lunges towards him, but Baob'goa side steps away from the creature's mouth, and slashed his sword at the creature's neck. Decapitating it, as the beast's head flew into the air before crashing back to the ground. As the headless Snake like Centipede collapsed to the ground dead.

Baob'gao then see's a gorilla like bat creature, as huge as a Elcor. charging towards him like angry bull. He fires his SMG at it, only for the pulse rounds only annoying it as it has powerful red chitin. Baob'gao dodges the creature's fury charge, only for it to crash into the wall of the canyon. And turns around to see Baob'gao, and gives him an enrage roar as it jumps into the air, attempting to crush the Arklannian beneath it's fists. But Baob'gao uses his Biotic powers to stop the creature in the air. Before he pulls the creature down to the ground. splitting some of the chitin. Seeing this as a chance, Baob'gao rushes towards the Gorilla-Bat like creature and stabs his sword on the creature's abdomen where it's chitin proved useless. As Baob'gao pulls his sword out. The creature roars in pain and agony, but also hatred towards the Arklannian, as he decapitates the creature's head off. Finishing it off.

After the test is done. Baob'gao went back to the building to see Overseer Jae'raln there. "Not bad Baob'gao, you managed to slay several Varren, an Kliskja, and an powerful Korg." Stated an amused Overseer.

"I did as i was told Overseer. They are not worth a challenge." Replies Baob'gao.

"But it's not over Baob'gao, for your second test. You must travel to the mines of Pio-Yaljn. And must eliminate the rebel slaves there. They are very resourceful, but weak. And you must cull the weak slaves who dared to rebel against the Arklannian Imperium. Is that clear." Said Overseer Jae'raln.

"Yes Overseer, it shall be done." Said Baob'gao. "Good, but you better hurry up. Otherwise, your end up in the worst situation under my rule. The Tram Station is to your left" Without to say or nod. Baob'gao travels to the Arklannian Tram station as the Overseer had stated. There, he see's a Jor soldier unit there. It see's Baob'gao. "Species: Arklannian, Gender: Male, Name: Baob'gao, Rank: Elite. What's your destination?" Said the Jor unit.

"I'm here to destroy the slave rebellion on Pio-Yaljn. And show them what happens when they rebel against the Arklannian Imperium!" Said Baob'gao. "Very well Baob'gao, i'll set in your destination to Pio-Yaljn. Good hunting against organic rebel scums." As the Arklannian went inside the Tram on the Tram station. As the Tram begins to move to the rails that lead to the cave. As the tram enters the cave, Baob'gao see's outside the tram inside the cave nothing but walls with lights on the cave. And several Arklannian and Batarian soldiers beating down on an helpless Turian slave on the ground as he cries out in pain.

Baob'gao sits down on the tram's sit. And waits for the arrival to an exact location. After hours passed, the Tram finally reachs to the Pio-Yaljn Tram Station. There, Baob'gao gets off the sit, and walk towards the doors as they opened. He see's the mines of Pio-Yaljn. Where he see's the Rebels firing at the Arklannian forces there. As several Arklannians, Batarians, Viindu, and Thraxarians lie down dead from gun wounds. But also the slaves who lost more than the soldiers there.

Baob'gao see's this as a chance, he charges towards the rebels. As he fired his SMG at one of the Turian slaves on the head, killing him. And slashes his sword at the Human rebel, been flanked by two Humans and an Quarian slave. He fires his SMG at the Quarian's face, killing him. And he charges towards the humans, as he decapitates one of them. He kicks another one in the shins, and then brought his sword down towards the human, killing her. After he kills them, Baob'gao see's more rebels. An Krogan charges towards him with fury and bloodlust, but he outsmarted the Krogan by stepping aside, and then he slash his sword on the Krogan's legs, incapacitating him, before the Arklannian stab the Krogan's left eye with his sword. Killing him when the sword dug through the Krogan's skull. He got shot by the Rebels weapons, but his shields absorbs the damage only weakening the shields. But that did not matter, since shields recharges.

He fired his SMG at the nearest rebel, who was a Salarian. The Salarian later died as sick greenish blood that belonged to the Salarian sprurted out from bullet wounds. And he fires his SMG at the Turian, who hid in cover. An unlucky Human rebel gets up to fire at Baob'gao, only for him to be shot in the face, splattering blood and brain matters.

Having enough of this, Baob'gao threw an Arklannian made grenade towards the rebels cover, causing the rebels to run from it. But some were unlucky as the blask radius consumes all those who are near it.

He fires his SMG at the fleeing rebels, missing most of them. But hit some of them. As he fires his SMG at the Turian rebel who came to help an injured Gaoi'roug, killing the Turian. As he came to the Incapacitated Gaoi'roug, he stabs the Elephant like Avian alien in the abdomen, killing him. As Baob'gao saw an five to seven Stelir charging him with insectoid fury. Baob'gao fires the SMG at the Stelir rebels, killing several of them. But, only one survived and jumps on Baob'gao and pins him down, only to receive an Biotic push. Senting him flying until the Stelir's body crashed into the wall. Killing it.

Baob'gao then see's more rebels coming towards him. Led by an Dark Elf with an left eye-patch. thinking this Elf is the leader of the rebellion. Baob'gao readies for battle against the Rebels. "Arklannian! Put down your weapons you murderous alien slaver, your kind brought nothing but death and despair to all innocent lives!" yelled from the Dark Elf rebel leader.

"I only doing this for the Arklannian Imperium you worthless rebel! The Imperium will triumph against all those who oppose the Arklannian and their allied races withen the Imperium." Said Baob'gao in an arrogant tone.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall Arklannian, very well. Attack!" As he, and the rebels charges or fires their weapons at Baob'gao. But Baob'gao has fired his Biotic ball at them. Creating an vortex while sucks the nearest rebels, and traps them while spiraling around. As Baob'gao fires his SMG at the unfortunant ones on the vortex he created, before it disappears. Dropping many rebels, both alive and dead. An Yalus charges him, pinning hin to the wall, but Baob'gao used his SMG at the Yalus's head, firing it until the Yalus falls down dead and freed Baob'gao. As he saw the Rebel numbers are dwindling. He charges at the remaining rebels, slashing and dicing the rebels like knife through butter. Until the last rebel standing is the Dark Elf himself.

Seeing the Dark Elf's face with pain and anger of all those Baob'gao has slain. He yells with fury as he charges at Baob'gao. But the Arklannian won't let an Elf best him. As he slashed his sword at the Dark Elf's chest. As the Dark Elf's eyes widened as he fall down, but not dead yet. As Baob'gao walks towards the fallen Dark Elf, he raised his sword up in the air for an killing blow. "Any last words Rebel."

"Go to hell!" As Baob'gao swung his sword down, decapitating him. As Baob'gao he that the Rebellion is failing. As the Arklannian forces pushed forward to decimate the last of the Rebels. Baob'gao smirks with an victory well deserved, as he sees Overseer Jae'raln walking towards him.

"Not bad Baob'gao, you showed those worthless rebels what happens when they defied the Arklannian Imperium." Said with glee at the rebel's foolish fight.

"The Dark Elf who was responsible for this rebellion now lies dead by my blades, Overseer." Said Baob'gao as he swung his blade to his left to rid itself of blood and organ parts, as he sheaths it.

"Yes Baob'gao, but for the final test. You must prove yourself to Lord Iyan, over near an hundred Arklannian elites has also managed to finish two trials. And your the hundredth, prove yourself by slaying your competitors. And gain the worthy title as Supreme Elite (The SPECTRE version of the Arklannian Imperium). Fail this, then your corpse will feed the creatures of this world. Now go and prove yourself at the Temple of the Blood!" As Baob'gao bows, as he marches to the Arklannian made temple, which he knew it's called the Temple of the Blood. Which was the final trial to prove.

As he enters the Temple, he see's nearly an hundred Arklannians there. And last one on top of the Spire is Lord Iyan himself.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Blood!" Shouted Lord Iyan. "Today is your day to become the Supreme Elite, but to achieve this, one of you must survive and be the victor. While kill all those who wish to claim it! There are no use of range weapons, Biotics, or Techs. Only the Swords, Maces, Spears, and any other melee weapons. The fight begins in 3... 2... 1... FIGHT!" Yelled Lord Iyan, as the Arklannian elites fight each other for the title of Supreme Elite. Baob'gao slain several of his competitors with his blade drentched in turquoise blood (The blood of the Arklannian Imperium), he sees another Arklannian charging towards him with an Axe. But Baob'gao deflects the axe with his sword. And sidesteps away from the Arklannian axe-man, and than stabs him behind the back. Killing him.

As the battle closes to only two left. An huge hulking steroid looking Arklannian, and Baob'gao himself. The Arklannian brute charges him, but Baob'gao dodges the massive sword the brute swunges at him, Baob'gao slashed his sword at the Arklannian brute's abdomen. As the giant Arklannian fell down to his knees with blood seeping out of him. Baob'gao walks behind the brute's back, and swung his sword right. Decapitating him. Baob'gao was the last survivor and an victor. He wasn't shaken by the deaths of his fellow kin, he smirks cruelly at his compitators deaths. As Lord Iyan walks towards him, as Baob'gao bows before him the Lord.

"Congratulations Boab'gao, you have passed the test. You succeeded what others can not." As Lord Iyan presents Baob'gao an large, better, and new looking sword. "By the honor of the Emperor, and the Arklannian Imperium as a who. You are bestowed the title of Supreme Elite. You will serve no one except the Emperor himself. Now i have a task that you're be Interested." As Baob'gao looks at Lord Iyan in confusion.

"What type of task is it, my Lord?" Said Baob'gao as Lord Iyan shows him the United Systems Alliance world of Eden Prime.

"The weak USA has discovered an Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. And i want you, to find the best men you could find. And go to Eden Prime. Kill anyone who gets in your way. And may the Emperor bless you." Finally said, Lord Iyan went back to the Spire. To await the next candidates to come. As Baob'gao grins evily at the chance to claim the artifact for the Imperium. "It well be done my lord."

.


End file.
